Time After Time
Time After Time ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Verwandlung, und wird von Rachel und Sam gesungen. Der Song startet, als Blaine geht, nachdem er aus heiterem Himmel Kurt geküsst hat. Rachel und Sam singen den Song auf Rachels Abschiedsparty für ihr Elternhaus, während ihnen die anderen zusehen. Kitty macht ein Foto von den beiden, welches zusammen mit anderen Fotos in Rachels Sammelbuch landet, als sie mit Artie, Blaine, Kitty, Kurt, Mercedes und Sam ihr Zimmer ausräumt. Das Original stammt von Cyndi Lauper aus ihrem Debütalbum "She's So Unusual" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics Rachel: Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you Caught up in circles Confusion is nothing new Flashback, warm nights Almost left behind Suitcases of memories Time after Sam: Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead You're calling to me I can't hear what you've said Then you say go slow I fall behind The second hand unwinds Rachel mit Sam: If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you (Sam: I'll be waiting) (Rachel: I will be waiting) Time after time Rachel: After my picture fades And darkness has turned to gray Sam: Watching through windows You're wondering if I'm okay Sam mit Rachel: Secrets stolen From deep inside The drum beats out of time Rachel mit Sam: If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time Rachel: You said go slow I fall behind Beide: The second hand unwinds Rachel mit Sam: If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting Time after time Time after time Time after time Time after time Trivia *Das ist Rachels 200. Solo in einer Performance. *Das ist Sams letztes Duett in der Serie. *Dies sind die Momente aus den vorherigen Staffeln, die man während der Performance sehen kann: **Mercedes' und Rachels Versöhnung nch ihrem Diva-Off in Das Comeback der Teufelin. **Die Performance der New Directions von Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Don't Stop Believin' (die Performance, die sich Rachel mit ihren Freunden während ihres Vorsprechens in Süße Träume vorstellt), Time Warp, Born This Way und Le Freak. **Die Performance der New Directions und Sieg bei den 2012 Nationals. **Kurt als Riff Raff, Mercedes als eine der Transylvanier, Quinn als Magenta und Sam als Rocky in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. **Kurt, Rachel und Santana, wie sie sich am Ende von Auf den Hund gekommen umarmen. **Blaines und Rachels Performance bei der Midwinter-Kritik an der NYADA in Bashing. **Der Abschluss der 2012 Klasse der William McKinley High School. **Die Performance der New Directions bei den 2010 Regionals (besonders Don't Stop Believin'). **Das Jahrbuchbild der New Directions aus Wer ist im Bilde?. **Rachels und Sams Bild aus Rivalen der Krone. **Die Performance der New Directions bei den 2012 Regionals (besonders Fly/I Believe I Can Fly). **Kurts und Rachels Treffen in Die neue und die alte Rachel. **Die Performance der New Directions-Mädchen von Halo/Walking on Sunshine. **Kurts und Rachels Performance von For Good. **Blaines und Rachels Performance von One Hand, One Heart bei der WMHS-Produktion von "West Side Story". **Rachel, wie sie ein Theater für ihr Vorsprechen in "Funny Girl" in Liebe, Liebe, Liebe betritt. **Barbra, das Schwein, dass Finn ihr zu Weihnachten in Galaktische Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans